Such an equine protective covering is for example known from US2009/0181206. The known equine protective covering comprises a cushion assembly with a plastic foam body that is used as a base material which is bonded with a cloth. In order to improve air and moisture circulation the foam body and cloth combination comprise through holes which pierce through both the cloth and the foam body. In this way multiple small holes are visible at the cloth surface of the material which contacts the equine body when mounted to improve ventilation and moisture circulation. The foam body is for example a natural or synthetic rubber type foam body. The foam body is bonded with the cloth by means of a bonding material, such as a glue, binder, etc. Although the perforations provide for an improved ventilation and moisture circulation, dirt or other undesired substances can accumulate unhindered in these perforations as they extend through both the base material and the cloth, thereby reducing the efficiency of the ventilation and moisture circulation. Further as the cloth must be bonded to the base layer by means of a glue or binder, before the perforations are created, this leads to undesired delays in the manufacturing of such an equine protective covering. After application of the glue or the binder, a sufficient time period must elapse in order to ensure a sufficient setting of the glue or binder, before the cloth and base material combination can be perforated without a risk for delamination of the cloth and base material.
A further equine protective covering is for example known from WO2015/089084. This known equine protective covering comprises an inner neoprene layer which can be provided with perforations, similar as described above. To the interior side of the neoprene layer there can be secured a thin knit fabric for shielding the perforations of the neoprene layer from dirt and other undesired substances. This knit fabric is secured to the perforated neoprene layer by means of stitching around the edges and shields. As the knit fabric is only secured to the perforated neoprene around the edges, it is can freely detach from to the neoprene layer at other locations, such as for example in the center area. In this way the detached areas of the knit fabric are more prone to damage and wear. This is especially the case when mounting or dismounting the equine protective covering, as then detached part of the knit fabric could be subjected to unallowable localized stresses and/or leads to the risk of ending rippled or folded in between the neoprene layer and the limb of the horse, thereby leading to a reduced level of comfort for the horse. Application of glue or a binder to solve this issue is not possible for this embodiment, as the glue or binder in this case should be applied to the already perforated neoprene layer, which could lead to the risk of closing of the perforations by means of this glue or binder, thereby reducing the efficiency with respect to ventilation and moisture circulation.
Therefor there still exists a need for an improved equine protective covering which solves the above mentioned problems, and provides for an improved ventilation and moisture circulation, a more qualitative, durable and comfortable equine protective covering and a more efficient manufacturing method for such an improved equine protective covering.